fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Huczna uczta Część 4
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to czwarta część pięcioczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Mijają trzy tygodnie. Moranica ostatecznie zmusza Zoltana do ślubu i żeby podkreślić charakter tego wydarzenia postanawia zorganizować je... na Księżycu, gdzie tymczasem B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. rozpoczyna realizację niecnego planu. Równocześnie do próby zrujnowania wesela przystępuje Vladimir i wynajęty przez niego zabójca. Fretka nie wierzy Fineaszowi i Ferbowi w tożsamość śledzącego ich niegdyś mężczyzny, więc postanawia raz na zawsze go zdemaskować. Tymczasem Baljeet postanawia pojechać do Waszyngtonu i zrobić dziewczynie niespodziankę, podczas gdy Summer wpada na podobny pomysł... Bohaterowie *Zoltan George Davenport; *Moranica Uglyfoot; *Ziemomysł Davenport; *Zbysława Davenport; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Summer Outside; *Fretka Flynn; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Śledzący mężczyzna/Pharrell Tieced; *Buford Van Stomm; *Claire Curvehead; *Zack Davenport; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Matka Summer; *Dwóch pijaków; *Grażwid Kviesis; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Marcus Plus Cosinus Scenariusz (Zoltan i Moranica opowiadają o wydarzeniach z poprzednich odcinków) Moranica: A więc zaczęła się ta głupia Eurowizja, z której mnie wywalili. Zoltan: Potem byliśmy w Wilkowyjach, gdzie stoczyliśmy bioniczną bitwę z Brendą i Jasmine. Moranica: No, trochę mi się wtedy umarło i straciłam moce... To był okropny dzień! Zoltan: Jeremiasz za to stanął przed wyborem - albo uratują życie Fretki, albo ich dziecka. Wybrał pierwszą opcję. A tymczasem Brenda musiała odnaleźć panią prezydent Polski, EkawekęDxC, by dokończyć swój zły plan. Moranica: Nie udało jej się. Brenda i Jasmine trafiły do więzienia, a ja na szczęście odżyłam. Zoltan: Stephanie została porwana przez nie wiadomo kogo, a Fineasz i Ferb odnaleźli śledzącego mężczyznę i wreszcie zmusili go do gadania, kim jest. Moranica: No i ta... Spring powiedziała Famjeep'owi, że wraca do domu, co też zrobiła. Ale ten odcinek będzie jeszcze lepszy! Zoltan: Najgorszy... Moranica: Siedź cicho, kochanie! Czytajcie zatem, bo mamy dla was małą niespodziankę... (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Huczna uczta Część 4. (Trzy tygodnie później niż poprzedni odcinek, w apartamencie Zoltana. Zoltan rozmawia ze swoimi rodzicami. Zszokowany Ziemomysł siada na fotelu) Ziemomysł: Za żonę?! Zoltan: Tak... To straszne! Złapała mnie za słówka, gdy powiedziałem, że zajmę się naszymi dziećmi. Od razu powiedziała, że mam z nią wziąć ślub, bo jak nie to wytyczy wiele procesów sądowych. A ona zawsze przekupi sędziego w naturze. (Ziemomysł załamuje się) Ziemomysł: To przerażające. I nie można z tym nic zrobić? Zoltan: Najwyraźniej nie. (Z windy wysiada Moranica) Moranica: Zoltuś! Nie uwierzysz! Wprawdzie nagrałam ci się na pocztę 86 razy, ale muszę to powiedzieć - wiem, jakiej płci będą nasze dzieci! Chłopiec i dziewczynka. Chłopak będzie Cooper, a dziewczynka - Ocean. Zoltan: Wolałbym... Moranica: Cicho. Zaszłam jeszcze do drukarni wydrukować zaproszenia na wesele. A, i policja mnie goni. Zoltan: Za co?! Moranica: No za włamanie do nieczynnej drukarni. Musimy jeszcze wymyślić, gdzie będzie nasz ślub. Na zaproszeniach napisane jest, że w rzeźni "Óbuj", ale zmienimy. Zastanawiałam się nad ślubem pod wodą. (W wyobraźni Moranici. Zoltan i Moranica stoją na dnie morza na rafie koralowej, a między nimi pastor. Cała trójka ubrana jest w kombinezony podwodne. Moranica nosi na hełmie welon. Dookoła pływają ryby) Pastor: Zenobiuszu Grzymisławie Davenporcie, czy ty bierzesz tę oto Moranicę Uglyfoot za żonę? Zoltan: Oczywiście. Pastor: A czy ty, Moranico Uglyfoot, bierzesz tego oto Zenobiusza Grzymisława Davenporta za męża? Moranica: Jeszcze się pytasz?! Pastor: Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możecie się pocałować. (Moranica chwyta Zoltana za pas i przez szyby hełmów namiętnie całują się. Akcja wraca do apartamentu Zoltana, gdzie Zoltanowi robi się niedobrze) Moranica: Mam też drugi pomysł. Można zrobić ślub na spadochronach! (W wyobraźni Moranici. Noc, Moranica i Zoltan trzymają się za ręce, spadając z otwartymi spadochronami. Między nimi spada pastor, również na spadochronie) Pastor: Zenobiuszu Grzymisławie Davenporcie, czy ty bierzesz tę oto Moranicę Uglyfoot za żonę? Zoltan: Co?! Przez ten szum w uszach nic nie słyszę! Pastor: Powiedzmy, że bierzesz. A czy ty, Moranico Uglyfoot, bierzesz tego oto Zenobiusza Grzymisława Davenporta za męża? Moranica: No ba! Pastor: Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możecie się pocałować. (Cała trójka ląduje na szczycie Wieży Eiffl'a, z której wystrzeliwują petardy w kształcie serc. Akcja wraca do apartamentu Zoltana, gdzie mężczyzna wymiotuje do worka) Moranica: Zoltan, gdzie byś wolał wziąć ślub? Bo nieważne, co weźmiesz, to będzie kosmiczne wes... Wiem! Weźmiemy ślub w kosmosie! Na Księżycu! Zoltan: Oszalałaś?! Moranica: To idealny pomysł! Zamówimy, znaczy się ukradniemy z NASA rakietę i... Zoltan: Mam własną. G-Rocket stoi w G-SpaceLab nieopodal Danville... czemu ja ci to mówię?! Moranica: Oooo... to transport mamy załatwiony! Jeszcze tylko musimy rozdać zaproszenia i jakieś ładne ciuchy sobie sprawić! (Tymczasem w pokoju Baljeet'a. Chłopak uruchamia laptopa, po czym wchodzi na Skype'a i dzwoni do Summer. Po około 10 sekundach na ekranie laptopa czarnowłosego pojawia się jego dziewczyna. Za nią widać wysprzątany i czysty pokój) Summer: Baljeet, hej! Baljeet: Hejka! Właśnie odrobiłem wszystkie lekcje, więc pomyślałem, że do ciebie zadzwonię. Summer: Och, jesteś kochany. Ale mam zaraz lekcje greckiego i muszę się powoli zbierać. Zadzwonię jutro, dobrze? Baljeet: Ech... okej, papa i powodzenia! Summer: Dzięki, papa! (Baljeet rozłącza się i odkłada laptopa) Baljeet: Ech, ta Summer... odkąd wyjechała gadałem z nią łącznie przez godzinę. Wiem! Pojadę do niej i zrobię jej niespodziankę! (Tymczasem w Waszyngtonie, Summer wyciąga spod biurka walizkę) Summer: Chyba spakowałam wszystko. Jutro pojadę i zrobię Baljeet'owi niespodziankę! Ale się ucieszy... (Tymczasem na głównym korytarzu. Fretka siedzi i na coś niecierpliwie czeka. Nagle winda otwiera się. Stoją tam Fineasz, Ferb i śledzący mężczyzna. Wysiadają z windy czerwonowłosy i jego brat) Fineasz: To do jutra, cześć! Śledzący mężczyzna: Cześć! (Mężczyzna jedzie windą w dół) Fretka: Fineasz, Ferb, czekam tu na was już od dwóch godzin! Mieliśmy iść do kina, a teraz przez was nie zobaczę tego filmu o ogórkach, co dostał Oscara. Fineasz: Oj, no sory, ale wiesz... to nasz ojciec. Fretka: Rozumiem, ale zaniedbujecie również i mnie. Ferb: Sory bachory, ale było tak fajnie. Poszliśmy z nim do kina na film o ogór... nieważne. Fretka: Mam wątpliwości co do tego, że jest waszym ojcem. Brenda mówiła, że nie żyje. Byliście na jego nagrobku? Fineasz: Eeee... nie. Poza tym, widać, że to nasz ojciec. Nie ma potrzeby iść. No, to papa. (Fineasz i Ferb idą do swojego pokoju) Fretka: Tak... to na pewno wasz ojciec? Przekonamy się... (Następny dzień, rano, pokój Fineasza i Ferba. Chłopcy śpią, gdy nagle słyszą pukanie. Fineasz i Ferb wstają i spoglądają w stronę drzwi) Fineasz: Otwarte! (Okno otwiera się i wchodzi przez nie Moranica. Chłopcy odwracają się) Ferb: Moranica? Czego pani tu chce? Moranica: A więc - ja i Zoltan zapraszamy was na nasze wesele. A przez słowo "zapraszamy" mam na myśli "macie przyjść". Wy macie tę bionikę, co i ja kiedyś miałam, więc będziecie robić efekty specjalne czy coś. Zaproszeń dla was nie mam, bo się przez przypadek nimi podtarłam po porannym kebsie. Więc pamiętajcie, że dzisiaj o 16 zbiórka pod G-Tech'iem i jedziemy G-Bus'em do G-SpaceLab, a potem lecimy na Księżyc G-Rocket'em. (Tymczasem w pokoju Baljeet'a i Buforda. Buford gra w grę komputerową. Ktoś puka) Buford: Otwarte! (Do pokoju wchodzi Zoltan) Zoltan: Buford, bierz to zaproszenie i przyjdź na to wesele, bo jak nie, to Moranica cię zabije. (Zoltan kładzie zaproszenie na stoliku i wychodzi) Buford: Meh, i tak nie przyjdę. (Dwie godziny później, w galerii handlowej. Moranica przymierza sukienkę z trawy, kapelusz irlandzkiego skrzata i ciemnozielone kalosze. Obok niej stoi skrzywiona Claire) Moranica: Jak wyglądam? Claire: Powinnaś ubrać się trochę bardziej... ślubowo. Moranica: Coś ci się nie podoba? Claire: No... wszystko! Mamo, zdejmij ten kapelusz. (Claire zrzuca Moranice kapelusz) Moranica: Niunia, co ty wyrabiasz? Claire: Tak będzie lepiej. Przyniosę ci zaraz ładną suknię i fajne buty. (Claire biegnie na sklep) Moranica: Phi... (Po chwili przybiega Claire z śliczną białą suknią, welon i czarne szpilki) Moranica: O nie, nie założę szpilek! Claire: Oj no, mamusiu... Moranica: Ech, no dobra! Ale za to ja wybiorę, co ty masz założyć. (Claire nerwowo przełyka ślinę. Tymczasem w G-Shop'ie. Zoltan w garniturze przegląda się przed lustrem. Obok niego stoi podobnie ubrany Zack) Zoltan: Jak to dobrze, że nie jestem kobietą i nie mam problemów ze strojem. Zack: A ja jestem kobietą? Zoltan: Tak, jesteś stuprocentową kobietą. Zack: Aha... (Mężczyźni dalej się przeglądają) Zack: A co to w ogóle znaczy? (Tymczasem w galerii handlowej. Szczęśliwa Moranica w białej sukni stoi obok Claire przebranej za czerwoną kredką) Claire: Ty tak na poważnie? Moranica: Przecież wyglądasz cudownie. Och, prawie bym zapomniała o jednym! (Moranica schyla się po leżącą na podłodze siatkę ze sklepu, po czym narzuca ją na rysik kredki) Moranica: Teraz wyglądasz jak milion dolarów! Claire: Chyba jak milion dolarów rzucone w błoto. Moranica: Nie marudź. Chodźmy już, muszę się nauczyć łazić w tym dziadostwie. Stopy mnie bolą od samego stania w tych szpilkach. (Moranica robi krok do przodu, jednak przewraca się) Moranica: Szlag, chyba złamałam obcasa! (Tymczasem na peronie w Danville. Baljeet z walizką wsiada do pociągu i szuka wolnego przedziału. Znajduje jeden pusty, więc wchodzi tam i kładzie walizkę na siedzeniu obok) Baljeet: Oby nikt tutaj nie przyszedł. (Do przedziału wchodzi młoda kobieta) Kobieta: Dzień dobry, nie miałby pan nic przeciwko, gdybym tutaj usiadła? Baljeet: Emmm... dobrze, proszę... (Kobieta siada) Kobieta: A nie przeszkadzałoby panu, gdybym pogadała chwilę z przyjaciółką? Baljeet: Nie, proszę rozmawiać... (Kobieta wybiera numer. Po chwili ktoś odbiera) Kobieta: Lexi? No hej! (Pięć godzin później) Kobieta: ... a wtedy on do mnie "Nie wsadzaj ręki do paszczy niedźwiedzia!". (Kobieta wybucha śmiechem, natomiast płaczący Baljeet opiera głowę o ścianę. Nagle z głośnika dobiega dźwięk) Dźwięk: Przystanek "Union Station, Washington D.C.". Baljeet: O, mój przystanek! (Kobieta na chwilę zasłania głośnik w telefonie) Kobieta: Możesz mi nie przeszkadzać?! Rozmawiam! (Tymczasem w rakiecie Davenporta. Pojazd właśnie startuje. W środku siedzą ubrani w odpowiednie stroje Moranica, Zoltan, Ziemomysł, Zbysława, Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Claire, Zack, pastor i wielu uczniów szkoły. Ferb je serowe chrupki w kształcie kółek z dziurą w środku) Moranica: A jak przybędziemy, to rozstawimy cały sprzęt, włą... JASNY PIORUN! ZOLTAN, PRZECIEŻ NIE BYŁO OŚWIADCZYN! Zoltan: Nie, no błagam... Moranica: Nie! Klękaj tutaj i mi się oświadczaj. Zoltan: Chyba zwariowałaś. Moranica: Już dawno. No, na co czekasz? Klękaj. Zoltan: Echhh... powinienem za to dostać podwyżkę, choć jestem swoim własnym szefem. (Zoltan wstaje i przytrzymując się swojego siedzenia, powoli klęka przed siedzącą Moranicą) Zoltan: Meh... nie wierzę, że to robię. Moranico, czy chcesz zostać moją żoną? Moranica: Ojeju, nie spodziewałabym się! Tak, chcę! Chcę! Chcę! Ej, a gdzie pierścionek? Zoltan: Eeee... (Zoltan rozgląda się. Po chwili wsadza rękę w paczkę chrupek Fineasza i Ferba, po czym wyjmuje jednego i powoli wsadza chrupka na palec Moranici) Moranica: Ojeju, jest taki piękny! Już nigdy go nie zdejmę. Zoltan: Ja bym zdjął... (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, w pokoju Buforda. Ktoś puka do drzwi) Buford: Otwarte. (Do środka wchodzi Summer) Buford: O, Summer! Summer: Hejka. Co u ciebie? Buford: W porządku. Dawno cię tu nie było. Steph też dawno nie widziałem. Myślałem, że się pozabijaliście, ale Baljeet mi mówił, że wyjechałaś. Summer: A właśnie, wiesz może, gdzie jest Baljeet? Buford: Pojechał do Waszyngtonu, do cieb... Zaraz, zaraz... (Buford chwilę się zastanawia, po czym wybucha śmiechem) Buford: Haha, ale z was ofermy! Nie potraficie się dogadać, haha! (Tymczasem w Waszyngtonie. Baljeet puka do drzwi pewnego uroczego domu na przedmieściach miasta. Drzwi otwiera mu uśmiechnięta kobieta ubrana w niebieską sukienkę i czarne buty) Baljeet: Dzień dobry. Jest może Summer? Kobieta: Nie, pojechała do Danville do swojego chłopaka, Baljeet'a. Baljeet: Baljeet to ja. (Uśmiech schodzi z twarzy kobiety) Kobieta: Ojeju... (Trochę później, na Księżycu. Wszyscy stoją na terenie otoczonym polem atmosferycznym, dzięki czemu skafandry kosmiczne do noszenia są zbędne. Zoltan, Fineasz, Ferb i przyjaciele chłopców przygotowują namiot weselny, Moranica stoi i się temu przygląda) Moranica: E, Cineasz, Nerb, chodźcie tu! (Fineasz i Ferb podchodzą do Moranici) Moranica: Nie widzicie, jak to jest krzywo?! No i musicie jeszcze ładnie ozdobić tamten łuk weselny. Idźcie po jakieś ładne ozdoby, na pewno się gdzieś znajdą za tym polem. Fineasz: Echhh... Ferb, chodź. (Fineasz i Ferb zakładają powieszone na ścianie namiotu skafandry, po czym wychodzą za pole atmosferyczne i przemierzają powierzchnię Księżyca. Moranica tymczasem podchodzi do granicy pola i ogląda widoki. Po chwili obok niej staje Zoltan) Moranica: Nawet tu fajnie. Postawimy tu kiedyś domek wakacyjny. (Zoltan nagle mdleje) Moranica: Zoltan? ZOLTUŚ?! (Moranica również mdleje. Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba spacerujących po Księżycu. Chłopcy dostrzegają jakiś budynek) Fineasz: Ej, a to co? Ferb: Nie wiem. Sprawdźmy. (Fineasz i Ferb idą w stronę budynku. Gdy są już blisko drzwi, spada na nich klatka) Fineasz: Hej, wypuśćcie nas! (Tymczasem na Ziemi, w Danville. Jest już wieczór. Fretka z łopatą stoi obok nagrobku Pharrell'a) Fretka: Pora się brać do roboty. (Fretka z całej siły zsuwa ciężką kamienną płytę na bok. Bierze łopatę i zaczyna kopać. Kilkanaście metrów dalej idzie dwóch pijaków) Pijak 1: Ej, spójrz, co ona robi? Pijak 2: Chyba grób łodkopuje. Pijak 1: Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? (Tymczasem Fretka dokopuje się do trumny) Fretka: No, czas się przekonać, kto miał rację. (Dwóch pijaków po cichu skrada się w stronę Fretki. Fretka schyla się i otwiera trumnę. Wewnątrz jest idealnie czysta, a na środku leży koperta) Fretka: Zaraz, co? (Fretka podnosi kopertę i ją otwiera. W środku jest list) Fretka: "Danville, 17 grudnia 2000r. Droga Brendo!". (Pijak 1 po cichu bierze łopatę, natomiast pijak 2 cicho chichocze) Fretka: "Jeśli ten list czytasz, to wiedz, że przeżyłem. Nic mi nie jest. Nie wiem, co planujesz zrobić z naszymi dziećmi. Ale wiedz, że gdy ich znajdę, to ich zabi..."... (Pijak 1 uderza łopatą w głowę Fretki. Dziewczyna mdleje i upada na ziemię. Pijak 2 wturla dziewczynę do trumny. Pijacy zamykają trumnę i zasypują grób ziemią, a po chwili przesuwają kamienną płytę na swoje miejsce. Uciekają, śmiejąc się. Tymczasem na Księżycu. Moranica budzi się. Jest przykuta łańcuchem do ściany. Obok niej jest śpiący Zoltan. Oboje są w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu) Moranica: Zoltan! (Zoltan budzi się) Zoltan: Co... co się dzieje? Gdzie my jesteśmy? Męski głos: U mnie. A dokładnie to w mojej małej bazie na Księżycu. (Moranica i Zoltan zauważają stojącego w drzwiach mężczyznę) Zoltan: Kim jesteś? (Mężczyzna zmierza w stronę Moranici i Zoltana) Mężczyzna: Nazywam się Grażwid Kviesis. Zoltan: Jesteś Litwinem? Grażwid: Nie, Łotyszem. Pracuję dla pana Lebiediewa, na pewno go znacie. Otóż zlecił mi pewne zadanie - zgładzić pannę Uglyfoot. Moranica: Niedługo będę "panią", nie "panną"... Grażwid: Po ostatnim waszym spotkaniu z Vladimirem, mój szef trafił na wózek inwalidzki. I najprawdopodobniej będzie na nim jeździł aż do śmierci. Więc poprosił o wyręczenie mnie, jednego z najbardziej znanych zabójców na świecie. Moranica: Ach, no tak! Już wiem, skąd kojarzę twoje nazwisko! Nasłałam cię kiedyś na babkę, co mnie egzaminowała na maturze z angielskiego. Zoltan: To ty masz maturę? Moranica: Robiłam ją 10 lat temu. Nie zdałam, miałam 0% na ustnym z angola. A zabójcę nasłałam, bo mi się nie chciało szukać egzaminatorki. Wredna baba! Od razu po moim egzaminie wsiadła w pierwszy samolot i wyleciała do Kirgistanu. Podobno zanim Grażwid ją zabił, wzięła kilkanaście wysokich pożyczek na moje imię i nazwisko. Grażwid: No. A więc z waszym weselem możecie się pożegnać. Muszę załatwić kilka spraw, więc się nie ruszajcie. (Grażwid wyjmuje z kieszeni jakieś małe urządzenie w kształcie pistoletu, którego wylot kieruje w stronę Moranici i Zoltana. Oboje zasypiają. Grażwid chowa urządzenie i wychodzi. Tymczasem w Waszyngtonie. Baljeet siedzi przy stoliku razem z mamą Summer. Chłopak rozmawia z dziewczyną przez telefon) Baljeet: Jeju, jesteś taka kochana. Pomyśleliśmy o tym samym, jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni! Dopiero za 2h jest pociąg do Danville, więc jutro rano powinienem być. Trzymaj się kotku, papa. (Baljeet rozłącza się. Kilkanaście minut później, na Księżycu. Moranica śpi. W jej śnie rozgrywa się scena podobna do zakończenia "Balladyny". Moranica jest królową i siedzi na tronie. Jest ubrana w szaty królewskiej. Do sali tronowej wchodzi Zoltan. Ubrany jest w stare podarte szmaty) Moranica: Ktoś ty? Zoltan: Starzec. Człowiek niedołężny. Moranica: Czegoś chciał? Zoltan: O me uszy wieść się obiła, iż piękna królowa sprawiedliwe sądy wydaje. Zatem chciałbym trzy sprawy przedstawić. Moranica: Mów zatem. Zoltan: Pierwsza, o kobietę, która roztrwoniła majątek mój cały. Otóż niegdyś żyłem niczym bogacz, a teraz nie mam nic. Kobieta zabrała całe moje złoto i wydała je gdzieś daleko za lasami. Moranica: Zatem skazana na śmierć zostanie. Zoltan: Druga, o kobietę, co mi życie zniszczyła i mnie do tego stanu doprowadziła. Otóż niegdyś cieszyłem się życiem, a gdy ona zawitała w mojej egzystencji, wszystko się zmieniło. Moranica: Niniejszym na śmierć zostanie skazana. Zoltan: Ostatnia, za żonę moją. Okrutną kobietę, co mnie często biła i poniżała. Krew się lała w domu strumieniami, a siniaki dalej mam na ciele. Moranica: Więc na śmierć ją skazuję. (Nagle w Moranicę uderza piorun. Moranica ginie. Tymczasem prawdziwa Moranica budzi się z koszmaru) Moranica: Ufff... to tylko zły sen... (Moranica uspokaja oddech, po czym przekręca głowę i spogląda na śpiącego Zoltana) Moranica: Muszę odwołać ślub... (Tymczasem kilometr dalej. Fineasz i Ferb stoją w klatce. Nagle z budynku wychodzi Dundersztyc z Pepe w klatce. Oboje są w kombinezonach kosmicznych) Fineasz: Pepe! Co ty tu robisz? Dundersztyc: A to ciekawe... Otóż wiedzieliście, że wasz dziobak jest tajnym agentem? Ferb: C-co?! (Napisy końcowe) (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Uśmiechnięta Summer siedzi na łóżku obok Buforda) Summer: To mówisz, że chcesz w przyszłości zajmować się zwierzętami? Buford: Tak. Summer: Jak słodko... A kim dokładnie chcesz być? Buford: Rzeźnikiem. (Uśmiech schodzi z twarzy dziewczyny. Nagle na tablecie Buforda pojawia się przychodzące połączenie wideo na Skype od Stephanie) Buford: Steph! (Buford szybko sięga po tablet, po czym akceptuje połączenie. Jednak zamiast blondynki, dostrzega Marcus'a na niedużym jachcie. Widać za nim ocean) Buford: Marcus?! Marcus: Cześć. Stephanie jest u mnie i jeżeli chcecie ją ratować... przykro mi. Narrator: Część dalsza nastąpi. KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *Ze względu na dominowanie protestantyzmu w Stanach Zjednoczonych ślubu udzielał pastor